somewhat lovely
by Renhi
Summary: -AU&MoriRenge- SPELLCRAFT: But maybe, just maybe, those stoic-silent characters weren't THAT bad, after all.


**

* * *

******

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

_CHARACTERS_: HOUSHAKUJI RENGE; MORINOZUKA TAKASHI

_-Is it me, or is everything backfiring on her?  
Because I totally think everything hates her. Totally.  
Except for Mori-kun._

_10 phrases, 10 one-shots_: issued by _Lit_  
**Name:** .etwas.perdendosi.  
**Pairing:** MoriRenge.  
**Set:** B!

**SPELLCRAFT**, because Renge as a magic-user totally rocks.  
And seriously?

MoriRenge equals EPICWIN!

**A/N: MOMOKO IS A REAL CHARACTER. SHE APPEARED IN OURAN. SO THERE!**

* * *

**1. SPELLCRAFT.**  
-_Maybe magic isn't all that it's meant to be.  
Because to her, it sure isn't working.  
She's seriously, seriously pondering WHY she's falling in love with the most stoic person EVER._

"DAMMIT! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" The girl screamed in frustration, grabbing her long hair and twisting it around with her fingers, effectively making it stick out at odd ends.

"...Renge-kun... Be. _Quiet_. I'm trying to sleep...mmfmpfh."

The girl, now known as Renge, promptly glared at the girl from the next room and quieted down, eyes going down to her lap as she stared at her wand and her book.

...Well, okay, _fine_. The book wasn't really a study-book, but a manga-book.

**'Ouran High School Host Club'**, said the book's cover in bold letters, falling on the floor from her lap in a slight 'thuk'.

Squealing in contentment, she plopped down onto her bed, sighing in contentment as she fell asleep, dreaming about Kyouya.

(...No. _Seriously?  
_Because guys with anime-glasses are totally hot and cool and smart.

But maybe the tall, stoic-silent ones weren't _that_ bad.)

* * *

-_START FLASHBACK-_

"KYA! LOOK, LOOK, RENGE-CHAN!"

Her fellow otaku- whose name is Kurakano Momoko- ran towards her seat with the same book in hand, squealing in delight and stopping at her tracks at seeing her favorite character.

"ISN'T HARUHI _SOOO_ CUTE IN THIS SCENE?! LOOK! LOOK!" Momoko screamed, pointing at one image with Haruhi with the host club in the beach while falling over (quite gracefully) onto the marble floor as she dreamed of Haruhi.

Because _seriously_? All that actually was meaningful was the wonderful piece of manga currently in each of the girl's hands.

"**WE HAVE TO DO IT**!" Momoko screamed, startling everybody in the classroom and making some guys blush from perverted thoughts, which has no relevancy to the story whatsoever.

"...Huh?" Renge cocked her head in confusion, a big question-mark dangling from her head.

"THAT SPELL! WE HAVE TO GET THE HOSTS HERE!"

"Um... Yeah," Renge said, because she had nothing to say and could only think of the big giant currently sitting in her room that desperately needed Mitsukuni.

"-And you two girls..." said a voice from behind their back with a ferociously menacing aura, "should GET OUT RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!"

"Che," muttered Momoko as the two sat in front of Momoko's dorm, aura completely changing as she picked up Ouran once more, "she didn't need to kick us OUT."

"It was your fault," Renge said, admiringly creating scenarios in which wonderful things happened at the comfy sofas and tables in the classroom, "and I'm probably gonna get another detention. Because of you."

"...Because of 'me'? This wonderful self? _Riiiiiight._ OH RIGHT, RENGE. THE SPELL!"

"**SHUT UP AND LET ME READ**." Renge growled at the other girl, thoroughly pissed at the fact that she couldn't be entranced at the book once more in peace.

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Now, she was sitting on her bedroom frame, wondering how should she get him back into the book.

* * *

-TEN DAYS AGO-

"Mitsukuni."

Wait. What's that voice?

"**Where** is **_Mitsukuni_**?" said a deep voice as he scanned his surroundings, only to be welcomed by familiar faces sticking out of the bookshelf.

"...Mori-kun...?"

Renge stared at the giant in front of her. And stared. And stared.

Then, she fainted.

Because really- what kind of person wouldn't be shocked to find an anime character in their room?

* * *

-CURRENTLY-

"...GAH!"

She promptly screamed again. And again.  
And again and again until her own voice became irritating.

"Sorry, Mori-san. I don't know how to reverse the spell," Renge said dejectedly to him.

"...It's okay."

"...Like, aren't you pissed? Angry? Dejected? **ANYTHING**?" Renge yelled out in exasperation, very ticked off to find out that maybe he didn't have any emotion after all, or his mask was superbly fine, which she hated and would make him suck (and would never admit).

(Like, what, is he embarrassed to show that he has emotion? Where's the _logic_?!  
-So says the girl that lives on anime, a voice in her head taunted while holding a weird knife in hand.)

"...No."

"WHY?!" Renge yelled head-on, eyes locked with the tall host's while becoming mesmerized by each second.

"...Because I can't go back." He smiled a warm smile, which made her inner-otaku go "MOEEE!".

Silence.

"Like... _what_? That's not what we're talking about. And that's the longest sentence I ever got from you... LIKE WHOA. YOUR SMILE."

"...You're interesting."

"Thanks."

"...Bring Mitsukuni."

"...BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO **STAY ALIVE**, not to mention that I can bring the wrong person to this world. I have this thing with mistakes, y'know," Renge said.

"...With you. And me. And your mistakes will just bring more hosts." Mori said, face saying that he was pointing out the obvious- which, by the way, looked totally bad-ass on his normally emotionless features, Renge noted internally.

"Well, **DUH**. But food? _Cake_? Money? Clothes? _WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO WASH-_?!" Renge blushed and then said while becoming super-irritated, flopping over dejectedly to the bed like a popped balloon to find that he was entirely unaffected by 'Women's Scalding Wrath TM'.

"...Ah."

Well, that was a start.

(and maybe, just maybe, those stoic-silent characters weren't THAT bad, after all.)

-END

* * *

A/N: Oh shiz. Those two are seriously adorable. Totally.  
And totally. I need reviews.

I seriously do. And I need/want to write more.  
Not that it matters to anybody. Seriously.

REVIEW!


End file.
